The International Conference on Advances in Quantitative Laryngology, Voice and Speech Research (AQL) has become one of the most valuable scientific meetings in the field of voice research. AQL is an advanced- level mid-size scientific conference specialized in quantitative methods for measurement and modeling of voice and speech, with an emphasis on translational research and clinical voice assessment. AQL has historically convened in venues outside the United States. The first time it will be held in this country will occur with the 10th AQL International Conference in Cincinnati, Ohio, on June 3-4, 2013. It will be organized by the Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center and the University of Cincinnati. In addition, locally-organized student workshops will be offered by the organizers on June 2nd and June 5th, 2013. The topic areas for AQL'2013 will remain within the usual scope of the previous AQL conferences. Those topic areas are: clinical aspects of laryngology; voice disorders; laryngoscopy and videostroboscopy; high-speed videoendoscopy; kymography; measurement of vocal function; objective voice assessment; modeling and simulation of vocal processes; morphometry and tissue properties of the vocal folds; image processing; acoustic voice and speech analysis; inverse filtering; electroglottography; and signal processing. The specific aims for the upcoming AQL conference are as follows: to organize and host the 10th AQL International Conference, maintain and further improve the high AQL standards; to organize and host student workshops in relation with the 10th AQL International Conference; to generate and disseminate amongst the AQL scientific community new research ideas and directions that best reflect the clinical demands for quantitative methods in voice and laryngology; and to disseminate the best of the presented reports through a supplemental issue of a major peer-reviewed voice journal. The primary purpose of this R13 conference grant proposal is to request funding that will offset certain conference expenses, which relate to the dissemination of scientific knowledge generated by AQL.